


Mothers.

by curlypeakism, Miso



Series: The One Where Egon and Ray Have a Kid [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, dead inside egon, grumpy ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlypeakism/pseuds/curlypeakism, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit from Egon's mother and her bridge ladies, and an overdue, agitated son-in-law don't always mesh too too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy lmao im back. also, the v mazing stantzler god miso helped me write this, so thanks to her for saving this series!

Perhaps the reason Ray and Egon had taken such severe offense to the reasonably timed knock on their door, was because they were running on, “overdue with their first child and having several false alarms and late night hospital visits” time without the rest of the world.

Offense was still offense, however, and Katherine Spengler had never seen her son look more… exhausted? Aged? The word wasn’t coming to her. “...Late night with the baby, sweetheart?” she asked, bemused, flanked by her small hoard of bridge ladies. The nosy old Jewish grandmothers of New York all seemed to congregate at her apartment for bridge, and they had all taken a deep and personal interest in Ray and Egon’s impending offspring.

Egon and Ray, on the other hand, were almost over it. Their child was almost two weeks ‘overbaked’, as Peter lovingly called it, and they looked it. Ray’s usually mirthful and bright face had taken on almost a permanent exhaustion, accentuated by the freckles and unusually curly hair that’d come to be with the last nine months of his life. Egon wasn’t much better - unshaven and gray root ridden, almost like their baby had been born already. If only, if only.

“... You could say that, Mother,” Egon muttered, dryly, barely even registering when the old ladies nudged him to the side and flowed into the apartment not unlike an actual flood.

“... Where is the baby, darling?” one of them asked, looking around the apartment, almost distressed by the severe lack of unwashed dishes and baby toys strewn everywhere. That seemed to be Ray’s cue, as he entered from the bathroom.

“Still inside me,” he grumbled, running a hand through his hair, clearly exhausted. He looked almost worse for wear than Egon. Almost. 

It was then the attention shifted to the, albeit not too large, but very pronounced and still present bump on him. The internal death to Ray’s morning of not moving and trying to will real labor into Quark (or Curie - God knows they didn’t know if it was a boy or a girl yet) was almost audible, and the heavily pregnant person in question moved to his partner’s side as fast as possible.

“Weren’t you due before Christmas?” An aghast bridge lady whispered. Ray’s curt nod and almost derisive rub of his stomach said it all.

That was all it took. The elderly ladies descended upon him like lionesses upon a hapless gazelle. “Oh, goodness! You know, when you’re overdue, you’re having a girl! It’s fact, darling, both of my daughters were horribly late,” one intoned as sagely as possible. Ray recoiled from her hand on his stomach, only for another to immediately replace it.

“No, no. It’s too small, sweetheart… have you been eating right?”

“You almost couldn’t tell I was pregnant with my son! Even right before he was born, the doctor, he look at me and say, ‘Elaine, you positive you having baby-?’”

“STOP!” Everything did, indeed, stop. There was a brief period of silence, before Ray cleared his throat, ignoring a clearly bewildered Egon. “Ahem. Sorry, but, um… I was kind of hoping to spend today laying around, feeling like a beached whale, and trying to will this little jerk out of me.” The word he would have preferred to use, well, he couldn’t say it in front of his sweet little mother-in-law without his conscience nagging him. “I appreciate the gesture, but-”

“Nonsense!” Katherine chirped. “You go sit down, honey, we have everything taken care of! Have you eaten yet? You know, when I was overdue with Egon and Elon, I went right into labor after eating tomato soup-”

“Katherine, I’ve tried everything-”

“Everything?”

“... Everything I know of.” Bad choice of words. A pack of little old ladies had enough old wives’ tales to send a rocket to the moon using them as fuel. Ray noticed his mistake about half a second too late. Every wives’ tale for labor seemingly on this Earth came at him.

“I tried making everything spicy and, I’ll tell you, all my babies came right out!”

“You know what, even though you feel like pure schmutz by this point, you two need to have sex!”

“Raspberry tea made Delaine come right on time!”

It took one look between the two of them to determine how they felt about any of these activities, especially the second. Especially the second.

“With all due respect, sex is kind of how we got here in the first place,” Egon said, stifling a yawn. “I highly doubt either of us are up to it.”

“Well, it works. All of mine shot right out after-!”

“THANK you, Mrs. Wright, but I think we have it covered. Doc says he’ll come when he’s ready.” 

It took a little forceful nudging, and a meaningful look between mother and son, to empty out their little place. The cat was content to prolong this process by rubbing against everyone’s legs and generally being himself, but Egon made a fast mental threat to move him to the street when Ray wasn’t looking. When the flood was closed, he gave his partner (and child via his partner) a gauging look.

“We need to talk to your mother more often.”

“... Are you sure about that?”

“Well… mother knows best, right?”

Ray scoffed, sitting down a little heavily onto the couch and rubbing Mozart between the ears. “Egon, she’s changed what she thinks it’ll be 12 times. In the last four weeks.”

The latter sighed, and joined him.

“I know, but… she raised a set of twins, Ray, surely she has some wisdom.” 

“... I think we’ll listen to the doctor before her, Egie.”


End file.
